


Character thing

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Character thing

Verse: Unkn0wngame  
Date: Unfinished

Full Name: Jack Bailey  
Pronunciation: [Jak] [bay-lee]  
Nickname/Alias: Acacia  
Meaning: Jack means God is gracious. Bailey means Judge.  
Pet Name: Aca  
ID Number:  
Signature: Connected letters, messy with lots of doodles

Gender: Male  
Gender Role: Mostly equal with more feminine  
Orientation: Gay/Homosexual  
Real Age: 15 years old  
Age Appearance: Much younger looking  
Birthday: October 14th, 2002  
Deathday: N/A  
Birthplace: Bentonville, Arkansas  
Zodiac: The Libra

Immediate Family: Mother; Father  
Distant Family: Grandmother, Grandfather, Aunts and uncles,Cousins  
Parenting: Distant  
Upbringing: Upringing in younger years was good, but Jack was kept from other children outside of school as his mother feared they would harm him  
Adolescence: When Jack was 9-10, his parents noticed (at different times) that he was gay. They became more and more distant, only talking to him about necessary things, and avoiding personal conversations. This caused him to develop depression, which he is still suffering from, but has gained help from his friends  
Adulthood: Jack is still in hight school, but plans to become a scientist  
Coming of Age: Jack grew up when he realized he didn't have to spend his whole life pleasing his family and that his friends were just as important  
Evolution: Jack grew more independant from family and learned to trust people more

Species: Human  
Ethnicity: Caucasian, of Norse descent  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Preferred Hand: Right handed.  
Facial Type: Heart  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color Blonde  
Hairstyle: Short, parted to the side, styled  
Skin Tone: Very pale  
Complexion: Sparse moles  
Makeup: Wears minimal concealer  
Body Type: In between Endomorph and Ectomorph  
Build: Long legs, slightly chubby  
Height: 5’5"  
Facial Hair: N/A  
Shoe Size: 8 in mens  
Birthmarks/scars: Multiple scars on fingers/hands and two birthmarks on collarbone

Health: Average, eats 2-3 meals everyday and gets anywhere from 3-7 hours of sleep a night  
Energy: High  
Memory: Forgetful  
Senses: He has bad hearing and bad vision, but has glasses  
Allergies: Penicillin  
Medication: None  
Phobias: Being alone with adults, claustrophobia  
Addictions: None  
Mental Disorder: Suffers from Depression and insomnia

Style: Usually dresses very casually outside of school  
Mode of Dress: Relaxed outside of school, school has uniform  
Grooming: Well-kept  
Posture: Varies between casual and suggestive, depends on his mood  
Gait: Walks very fast  
Coordination: He is unathletic and has quick reflexes  
Habits and Mannerisms: Chews on cheek, fidgets with Hem of shirt  
Scent: Generally smells good, low scent

Mood: Generally happy  
Attitude: Mostly friendly  
Stability: Prone to mood swings  
Expressiveness: Hides negative emotions, expresses positive ones  
When Happy: Hums, very talkative  
When Depressed: Eats a lot, listens to music  
When Angry: Very short temper, avoids people  
Note: These are generalizations. Different situations will create different reactions.

Current Residence: SW Florida  
Community: Mostly retired people, few children  
Family: Mother and father  
Friends: His friends are mostly from clubs he has joined and include Cody, Raisa, and Star  
Enemies: Samantha and Aaron  
Bosses: Most teachers  
Followers: Jenna, Aaron  
Heroes: Cooper  
Rivals: Jacob  
Relates to: Cody and star  
Pets/Familiars: Shorthaired cat with black and white splotches named angel

Wardrobe: Mostly sweatshirts and jeans, and some school uniforms  
Accessories: Glasses, occasionally necklaces or rings  
Trinkets: Has an iron ring and Jade ring for good luck  
Funds: $20 in hand, ~$100 in bank  
Home: Somewhat large house, bedroom is very messy  
Neighborhood: Mostly retired people, one other child in neighborhood  
Transportation: Walking or bus  
License Plate Number: N/A  
Collections: Old or used books  
Most valuable possession: Computer  
Most prized possession: Stuffed animal nicknamed Tigerie

Lovers: One ex boyfriend named Eli  
Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Unemployed

IQ: Unknown  
Education: Freshman year in high school  
School: School was poor in elementary school, better in middle and high school  
Grade: As and Bs  
Special Education: Honor rolde  
Social Stereotype: Popular  
Degrees: He will earn a High School diploma  
Extracurricular Activities: Drama, art

Religion: Christian  
Morals: Steal from the rich, almost all crimes can be excused in certain cases, following the law is not good morals  
Crime Record: Good relationship with authority, theft, assault in self defense  
Motivation: Reputation, getting people to like him  
Priorities: Friends first, himself second, adventure third  
Philosophy: Helping others is most important  
Etiquette: Very good, southern etiquette  
Superstitions: He believes in almost all superstitions

Sense of Humor: Childish  
Pet Peeves: People chewing with their mouths open, loud talker  
Superstitions/Beliefs: He believes in most alien/conspiracy theories and almost all superstitions  
Dreams/Nightmares: People figuring out who he really is  
Savvy: History and plants/nature  
Can't understand: Math and sports  
Closet Hobby: Trash TV  
Guilty Pleasure: He loves pranking people

Strengths: Cool-headed, good with people, good liar  
Flaws: Lies and steals a lot, kinda naive  
Cruel Streak: Someone he looks up to/likes wanting him to do something

Favorite Colors: Red and purple  
Favorite Animals: Bears, foxes  
Favorite Mythological Creatures: Faeries, selkies  
Favorite Places: Arkansas  
Favorite Flavors: Chocolate, vanilla  
Favorite Foods: Brownies  
Favorite Drinks: Hot chocolate and coffee  
Favorite Genre: Fantasy  
Favorite Books: Six of crows and Hero  
Favorite Movies: Oceans 11 

Languages: English fluently, pigeon asl  
Accent: Southern  
Voice: Soft and higher pitched  
Speech Impediments: N/A  
Expletive: Fuck  
Laughter: Ugly

MBTI Personality Type: ENTP  
Temperament: Green  
Enneagram: The Helper  
Ego/Superego/Id: Id  
The Self: Childish, kind  
The Shadow: Ruthlessness, rage  
Persona/Mask: He uses indifference as a mask for caring a lot


End file.
